


It’s Our Grand Finale

by peachspace



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Mark provides, Porn Without Plot, Self Loathing, They’re both just sad garbage boys, VERY subtle implications of suicidal thoughts, William is really just looking for attention, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachspace/pseuds/peachspace
Summary: William owes Mark money. Mark comes to claim what he’s due.-Somewhat inspired by Tyler saying William owed Mark his lifeTitle from Grand Finale by the Front Bottoms.Proceed with caution if you’re sensitive to sex with Very Bad Feelings involved.





	It’s Our Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eltrkbarbarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltrkbarbarella/gifts).



“I know what you hate about me, Mark. You hate that I’m just a little bit better than you. You hate that we’re cut from the same cloth, and yet, people love me. People stay with me.”

William and Mark are standing in the living room, practically nose to nose. Only a few inches stands in between them. William knows he’s poking the bear, but it feels too good. They’ve gone too long without airing it out, and William is sick of Mark acting like Wil owes him shit after all that’s gone on between him.

“Attempting to get the money you owe me isn’t a matter of hate, William. It’s a matter of receiving what I am due. And you are indebted to me.” Mark’s lip curls like he’s looking at something particularly revolting, and his gaze roves over William, up and down. Like he’s looking for something.

“I’ll give you nothing, you pompous prick. I borrowed from a friend, and now you are no longer that man. You are _not_ my friend.” William leans into Mark’s leering, placing his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow. “Whatcha lookin’ at, Marky? Like what you see? I bet this is the most action you’ve had in years.” His tone is plain derisive, shoulders tensed with anger.

But Mark - Mark’s eyes flash dark. Dark and hungry. William can’t help his exaggerated gasp. “This is getting you off!” He says bluntly, shocked and smug with the realization. Warmth floods William’s gut, and he bites on his lower lip hard. It’s strange, seeing Mark look at him like so many men do. Lust, resentment, and a cocktail of other conflicting emotions.

Most people William has sex with treat him like the whore he is. It’s not a surprise, hell, it’s what William deserves. William isn’t a great person, it makes sense that he attracts men who like to destroy him in any way they can.

William laughs. “You wanna fuck me, Marky? You hate me, and yet you want to put your cock in me. Celine left you cause you’re a lousy lay, and you’ve been alllll _alone.”_ Mark growls and shoves him hard up against a wall, his face twisting with hatred.

  
“Oh, William. You never stop talking, do you?” He fists his hand in the Colonel’s uniform and uses it to lift him up, slamming him into the wall forcefully enough that the man’s smug smirk fades, dulled by pain.

“You want me to shut up, Mark? Shut me up. Stick your dick in me, prove to me just how lousy of a lay you really are. God, you’re already getting hard, aren’t you?” And William can feel it. Mark’s face is bright red with humiliation and anger, but his cock is hard in his pants. His knuckles are white, and suddenly they’re shoving off his beige jacket, ripping through the thin material of William’s under shirt and sloppily shoving down his pants.

William gasps, moaning as he’s suddenly made so vulnerable. There’s a sharp smack to his ass as it’s revealed, and the sting makes him shiver. “You’ve got it all wrong, William. You’re just a whore. That’s why people like you - you get them off. And that’s what I’m going to use you for. If you’re too useless to pay back the money you owe me, you can at least make me come.” William moans again, almost against his will. The cold air of the dining room is making his nipples hard.

He shoves off the shreds of his shirt and throws his arms over Mark’s broad shoulders. They’re close, and William feels a pang in his chest. Mark is looking at him like he’s an insect, something disgusting and a nuisance. Some part of him wishes that he could see something else when he looks into those familiar brown eyes - something besides loathing. It’s almost a hug, the way he’s holding him, but with completely different intentions.

“Yeah? So what if I am a whore? At least I have a purpose. At least people like me for something. You’re a sad, lonely asshole who lost all his friends to _this whore.”_ William grinds out, biting back another helpless moan as Mark works his pants off his legs entirely. The man snarls, positively shaking with rage. William can feel it in his biceps.

“You always were a loud mouth. Just be quiet and take it. It’ll make us even.” Mark shoves William’s legs open, and the man moans pornographically, throwing his head back against the wall with a thump. His dick is so hard it’s purpling. “You disgust me, William. Always so hungry for someone to use you. I can barely stand to look at you.” Mark unbuckles his pants and pushes down his boxers, hissing in relief as his cock is freed, slapping lightly back against his stomach.

William’s gaze is instinctively drawn to it, and he licks his lips hungrily. Mark’s words sting, but he barely feels them. He knows all of this already, he knows he’s gross. Can Mark speed it up and put his dick in Wil already? “Yeah? I hope you know I’m going to fucking _love_ the feeling of you pounding me. You dick.”

Mark’s face twists in revulsion, and he shakes his head. “This shouldn’t even be a payment to me. I’m doing you a favor.” He grumbles before spitting on William’s hole. He spreads around the sparse lubrication across the tiny pink picker with his thumb, pressing down lightly and feeling how easily William’s body gives. He sinks his thumb in, watching as it’s swallowed easily into the heat, Wil’s muscles clenching and sucking Mark in. It’s almost mesmerizing. So hungry, so hot, so perfect. With some irritation, Mark thinks that William really could charge thousands for a night with his body. He’s gorgeous in all the most lecherous ways.

Mark pulls his hand back to spit in his palm, slicking up his cock before lining it up with William’s entrance. He sighs in pleasure as he pushes in, the searing warmth enveloping him easily. William whines out pathetically and wraps his legs around Mark’s hips, grinding into the intrusion. He almost seems to forget who’s fucking him - any cock inside of him is enough. 

Mark stops him with a hand and a look of disgust. Their skin is sticking together, sweaty and hot from proximity. “H-hold still. This is for me, not you. You’re paying me back, remember, _ah_ , remember that.” But William is barely listening - is he ignoring Mark? He’s rocking down on Mark’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, that slick warmth sucking Mark even deeper. William’s cloudy eyes flutter, rolling around in his skull. As much as it grosses Mark out, he understands. It feels... intense. Like nothing he’s ever experienced.

Mark groans, snapping his hips hard and listening to William keen. “This is it, Wil. This is all you are. You’re a cockslut, just like I’ve always known. You’re taking it like it’s all you can do.” His cock twitches hard inside of Wil at the thought, but he schools his expression back into disgust.

Mark places one hand on the wall, hiking one of William’s legs over his shoulder and proceeding to go to town on William’s body. He uses the angle to fuck him hard and deep, no remorse or gentleness, barely any lube, simply seeking his own orgasm as a means to an end. He’s going to cum, and then leave. William is gone, moaning and sobbing and bucking back against the cock with delight. Mark smashes their mouths together so hard their teeth clack. He bites the man’s lip so hard he tastes blood, kissing him violently if only to keep William quiet as he drives himself hard and fast into euphoria.

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, and suddenly William is tensing and coming. “Ohh, Mark! Mark, please, f-fuck!” His spine bows and he sobs out, spilling all over Mark’s chest. Then, he goes limp. So limp that Mark can barely hold onto him - sighing, he pulls out, letting shaky legs hit the floor as William tries to hold himself up.

With a groan of frustration, Mark shoves William’s weak form over the side of a table and sinks back inside to claim those blissful last few thrusts before he comes. Mark rests his forehead on William’s spine and buries himself inside that stretched loose hole, emptying his balls satisfyingly. He basks in the feeling of successfully owning the person who’s always been the bane of his existence.

William may be an annoying child of a man who seems to steal everyone important to Mark, but he can never forget the fact that he was reduced to a begging mess on Mark’s cock. That he existed for a few wonderful seconds, only to give Mark pleasure. All of his pent up lust and frustration coming to a perfect climax, one where he is victorious.

Only, now that the lust is fading, Mark is kind of grossed out. He grabs William sharply by the hair and pulls him up. William’s legs almost immediately give out, but Mark holds him up by a fistful of brunette locks, bringing his face to his dirty chest. His eyes are half lidded, like he’s just barely staying awake. “I don’t want your disgusting jizz on me. Clean it. With your tongue.”

William blinks dazedly as he’s shoved to the ground, is fucked out to do anything but feed Mark’s power kick. His head falls forward against Mark’s stomach, and he licks up every bit of cum on Mark’s sun kissed skin, his legs shaking as the man’s release runs down his inner thighs.

Mark drinks in the sight with a smirk, before grabbing William’s arm and pushing him hard back over the side of the table. “One more thing, Wil. Hold still - open wide.”

William doesn’t listen, or maybe he just doesn’t process the words. Mark doesn’t care, though - he pushes those legs apart and sinks three fingers back inside of William’s hole, staring in disgusted fascination as the already puffy and abused rim spreads around his first knuckle. William groans at the intrusion, squirming a little in the opposite direction.

“Mark?” He mumbles, voice sounding small and distant. “It’s over, I’m tired, go away.” Mark snickers - now William wants him to go away? Experimentally, he curls his fingers, brushing right over that perfect spot inside of Wil. His whole body lights up - legs shaking, shoulders tensing, face going slack. “Okay, okay, keep going. Please...” William pushes back, and Mark snickers.

“Pathetic.” He continues to hammer that spot, brutally twisting and massaging with his fingers. William is just taking it, truly destroyed and helpless beneath Mark’s ministrations.

Mark goes until William’s shoulders are shaking, and he’s sobbing something under his breath. Mark can tell it’s too much, but Wil just doesn’t ask him to stop. It’s like he’s unable to turn away from the overstimulation, a glutton for punishment.

Even when he begins to cry, William never asks Mark to stop. It’s Mark’s own choice when he does. His lip curls, and he pulls his fingers out with a slick pop. “Good night William. Don’t expect to be hearing from me again.” Mark takes on last look at the man as he pulls his pants up, once again overcome with revulsion. William is a lost, weak man. Mark can’t see his face, as it’s pressed into the table, but he looks ruined. His hole flushed and dripping, and mouth smeared with come, his body slick with sweat.

This is what he does to himself, and for what?

Mark shakes his head, and as he exits the building, he thinks he can still hear William weeping on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah! Hope you enjoyed. I’m considering a second chapter where Damien comes and kisses William better just because I’m a softie, but I’m not sure. The tragic end does kinda tie it up in a nice little bow. 
> 
> Comments are reeeeaaally appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
